Dance of Hide and Go Seek
by Hazalou
Summary: Sexual lust, unacceptable relationship, fake personas and a forbidden love between the duke and the bounty hunter. Forever they shall dance in this game of Hide and Go Seek, forever desiring more but yet unable to grasp what is in front of them. One is the prey and the other is the predator, a pair of star crossed lover who will continue the forgotten story. [BL, SiegXRufus]


_A/N: This is for Sirenys, she wanted a "happy" story, but I think it went around in another directions. Lots of sexual tensions to make up for it I guess?__**  
**  
Shipping(s): Sieghart X Rufus_

This one-shot is very interesting one-shot. It is quite different from what I normally write but the idea of a Gothic hide and go seek with forbidden sexual desires seemed very interesting and want to do a Ball room Romance story with a touch of mystery. So it is rated T+ but during some point in the story, it will sound like it is going into M. No sex is in this story, just kissing and touching.

_I apologize if the characters are not IC or if I butchered them badly._

What is Sexual tension? What is happiness? WHAT IS WRITING? WHATS ROMANCE? Anways I hope you all enjoy this.  


* * *

_**Dance of Hide and Go Seek**_

* * *

They spin on the polished dance floor elegantly as jewels shined from the bright fancy chandler that hanged above them. The sound of the deep cello rang through out the spacious and glorious ballroom. Violin, viola, harp, bells, drums, all mixed together as the dancers spin, twirled with the beat of the music.

Rufus Luxus Wilde stared with boredom as one lone crimson eye. The bounty hunter snorted as he kept his eyes on his target, the Duke Sieghart of Kanavan. The young male duke was one handsome eye candy. Hie raven black hair was like a lion's mane, defying the laws of gravity, streaks of purple accompany his raven back hair perfectly. His gray eyes shine with life and wittiness. His face was a perfect angular shape with a nice chisel chin that seem so perfect. His nose was not too high nor too low but perfect height, his teeth were perfectly white and straight, this man was a perfect man. Not only does he HAVE the looks but also the wealth. Although he was just a duke, he was the queen's favorite. He can charm anyone he wanted, make it a female or male, one look from his twinkling gray eyes, you will just fall absolute in love with this male.

Rufus never believe in such rumors, how can one young duke be so...mystical as people said he is? The hunter didn't even care. He was paid to kill the male off and the hunter only wanted the money.

* * *

Sieghart was one hell rich man, he has everything he wanted in life. Power, Fame, Rich, people, girls. Everything. But the young duke wasn't pleased yet, he is missing something in his dull life. He is missing EXCITMENT.

As always the rich girls crowded around him and started to flirt with him. Sieghart was simply bored of females, he has slept with so many of them, he was bored of them. They just can't give him the pleasure that he desire. Sieghart was a very open man, he is bisexual, more like omnisexual. He will take anyone, as long as you are willing to pleasure him, he is fine with it. But Sieghart still haven't found that ONE person that can just excite him. Both females and males bored him, tp him they were chess pieces in his little game. They are just disposal tools that can only pleasure him for a short moment.

Tonight, Sieghart has found something VERY interesting, someone who is very eye appealing to the young duke. It was a young male who looked younger then he is, around eighteen or twenty. His soft brown hair just attracts the young duke's eye, it stood out of everyone's boring hair. And what was so special was those crimson eyes, they held mysterious that attracted Sieghart more and more. The young lad was not a bad eye candy, he was well built, slim but fit. His skin had a pale light purple like tone but yet still having the human pale like colour. A nice angular chin with sharp mysterious crimson eyes that just draws you towards him. Sieghart had his target set. Sieghart never leaves a party empty handed and once he has a target, he would never let it go.

* * *

Rufus leaned on the fine Greek composite pillar as he smirked at the young duke. Their eyes were locked on for a few second as Rufus let out a smile and then a taunting smirk before walking away. Rufus's soft light brown hair was tied in an extended ponytail which draped on his small broad shoulder. Fixing his white collar with gold lining, and a lace frilly necktie the young hunter waits for his predator.

_'Come and find me, if you can.'  
_

* * *

Sieghart grinned widely as he LOVE challenges, and clearly the young male just gave him one. Smiling the duke excuse himself from the crowd and begin his search for the other male.

The duke walked through countless rooms, hallways as the latter was half annoyed and half excited. The castle was silent and with each step and duke's heart beats faster. The duke want to find his prey, he wants to capture it and ravish it tonight.

Of course the other doesn't seem like the type to hand himself easily. Not with out a challenge to prove yourself worthy for him.

_Picky. I like it._ Sieghart thought as he opened another doorway to another sets of hallway. The hunter had to choose the maze part of the castle, sieghart loved that. With each passing moments, the duke gets more and more excited.

* * *

Rufus dropped his clothing, he throw off the rich red maroon suit as he ran through one set of hallways. Rufus smiled at what he was doing, he was taunting the other, making more and more excited until he is going crazy. Rufus then dropped his necktie as he made a sharp turn. The hunter wondered if the other would find him, or will Rufus find him?

Excitement boiled in his blood as the soft breeze blow at the hunter's soft pale skin through that thing blouse. Candle light flickered at times as he ran past sets of hallway. Rufus had the map of the castle memorized but he wasn't sure about the duke. But that is the fun part right?

* * *

Sieghart found the other's maroon red suit, dropping down the male took a small whiff of it, the smell of a field with a fresh breeze taunted Sieghart. The duke grinned, wider if possible. This male sure knows how to drive the duke crazy, perhaps this male is the one that Sieghart search for a long time. Without a delay Sieghart ran like a savage beast. He is going to find the male alright he definitely will.

Sieghart loved this game of hide and seek, the air held mysterious and unnatural feel to it. It made Sieghart fuzzy and happy, Sieghart has never loved a game of hide and go seek so much.

* * *

Rufus smiled as he ran through another set of hallways. His feet pulled him through another set of hallway as he blew out the candles with his soft breathe. The young Haros know fully well that he is playing fire right now but the other didn't care. This game of prey and predator amused the both of them. Rufus was prey and Sieghart was the predator.

Rufus was the throned rose and Sieghart is the one that wants to pick him, Rufus was the bird that Sigehart want to hunt but Rufus is winning so far.

_"Come and find me, come and capture me and ravish me."_

* * *

_"Come to me, my little bird. Come and let me ravish you like no one can. Come and satisfy my hunger, I am starving my darling."_

Sieghart ran through the set of darken hallway. His little bird must've blew out the candles but the other's didn't mind. It made him run faster, it made his heart beat faster and faster with each step he took. The duke's thin blouse opened itself to show his glorious well built twelve pack as the air blew on his burning hot body. Sieghart can hear it, feet running softly but not to loudly. his little bird is here, trapped in a hallways with out a way out.

Sieghart grinned as he walked calmly toward his little bird, he doesn't need any light to show him where his prey is. His prey is right in front of him, waiting for him.

* * *

The deep drum beats from the ballroom rang in the underground maze of the castle as Rufus and Sieghart engaged in a heated kiss. Hands were ravishing each other, tongues danced to the beat of the music as body mingled with each other. Sieghart loved the scent of his little bird, free like the wide field as he bite and sucked on the other's neck.

Rufus felt a fire burning in the pit of his stomach, the other grabbed a handful of the other's raven soft mane as the hunter gasped for air into his burning lungs from the heated long kiss. Lust, desire, hunger both burned in both male's eyes, they didn't need the light to see it, they can feel it from the kisses and the touches. Rough hands ran through the hunter's body as the young male shivered slight from the excited feeling. His nerves were high and sensitive and the duke just knew how to please his little prey.

"Didn't your mother told you not to play with fire?" Sieghart whisper with his low, husky quiet voice as his hot breathe tingled with Rufus's sensitive ear.

"And didn't anyone tell you to not flirt with a Haros bounty hunter?" Rufus only said as the other laid his head on the nap of the other's neck. His skillful tongue licked along the neck as Sieghart smiled more from the other's teasing.

"Teasing me now?" the Duke asked as he groped the other's butt with no shame.

"And who said I came free?" Rufus replied back as he smiled and bite hard on the other's neck, blood ran out as Rufus licked it off clean as the hunter kissed it softly.

"Does it matter?" Sieghart enjoyed this game of teasing, both of them want something more but they only keep on teasing at each other.

"Yes, it does." Rufus said as he went to kiss the duke once more, he was starving. This game of hide and seek drained him and now he needs something more to fulfill his stomach and please his picky little mouth.

"Picky person now aren't you" Sieghart laughed as he replied the kiss back with passion.

"That means I have good taste." Rufus barely said as the two are too busy as their tongues are too busy fighting for dominance.

"Was that a compliment?" Sieghart asked as he broke the kiss, he doesn't want to give too much to the other just yet.

"Yes it was." Rufus smiled before grabbing his gun and cocking it to the other's stomach.

Sieghart was not surprised at all, "Is that all?" the duke went to grab the gun as he position it to his beating heart. The other isn't afraid of death. After all he did enjoy life to the fullest and had everything that he can have at the age of twenty-two.

* * *

His mission was to kill the young duke. He didn't care, the duke will just be another person that he killed. In this world it was just a game of soft touches and words of sweet which are full of nothing but lies and bam, you are dead. Sexual desires are just a need, just like money. Rufus Luxus Wilde found this night no different from his other nights. Words of sweet, game of chase and run, teasing touching and kisses and words of lie and once they are far from the crowd, he will finish the male off and no one will ever find out. Yes.

This is a routine for him, but tonight was different. the boring teasing touches invoked his hunger, the words of lies made he believe, the sweet kisses of falsehood were honey to his mouth. He wanted more from the duke, the moment that Rufus and Sieghart locked eye, something withing Rufus stirred. Everything felt real to the hunter, like everything they just did had passion.

Those bright storm gray eyes where enchanting, they drew Rufus breath. Rufus didn't know but the moment his crimson red eyes meet Sieghart's storm gray eyes, he felt something within being draw toward to black hair male. Was it love in the first sight? Rufus didn't know, he was confuse and conflicted. He need to kill the man but for once he is doubting himself.

Rufus looked up at the gray male, the soft touches and kisses still lingered on the young hunter's body. His red eyes held doubt as his fingers lingered on the trigger.

_'Pull it.' _ Rufus would tell him himself but his finger just wouldn't move, it was frozen there as Sieghart looked at the young hunter, waiting for the latter to finish him off.

"PULL IT." Rufus yelled as he had his other hand on the gun, but his arm didn't listen to him. He only dropped the gun as Sieghart reached for him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

This duke was no different from anyone that Rufus killed. He, but why he couldn't just pull the trigger? The man would pay him heavily for this kill but Rufus just simply couldn't do it. His heart is stopping him, his self moral which he has thrown away was brought back. This man had broke down the wall that Rufus built, Sieghart revealed the real Rufus out.

* * *

Sieghart said nothing as he brought the male into his embrace. Out of all the people in this world, this young Haros bounty hunter who was sent to kill him brought the attention that Sieghart never gave to someone. It was a special feeling, where the duke just want to hold the latter in his arms forever. But can he?

Social norms would prevent him so, religion, people, humanity it self would stop him. But did Sieghart care? No, he would never let this beautiful bird out of his sight ever again. He want to capture it up.

The two said nothing, but the mere hug spoke louder then words as Rufus leaned into the hug and relaxed, he closed his eye as he let himself be taken away by the other's safe arms. Sieghart looked down and gave a warm smile, that smile who he only reserved for his long dead wife, Julia. His hand reached out and started to pet the other with care. They didn't need words, they had their own way of expressing their feelings.

It was peace for the two but it didn't last long. Once the music finish, Rufus reopened his eye, he glanced upward at Sieghart who nodded and smile. It was a stupid plan, something that they should not do. They know that they will get punish for this, but did they care? No. Rufus picked up his gun as he pointed at Sieghart's heart.

"Good bye." the other muttered softly before a loud ring echoed in the ancient abandoned hallways. Rufus picked up his suit and tidy himself back up. Sieghart laid there lifelessly as Rufus turned around, he started walking out of the maze before people come and find the dead duke.

**_"I love you."_** the hunter muttered softly as a single tear ran down the other's pale face. Rufus ran out of the hallway quickly, he made a few turns and he was back in the castle's garden. Skillfully the hunter walked out with non of the guards noticing him. Glancing up at the Starry night, Rufus let out a sorrowful smile.

* * *

The night breeze blow it's soft breeze on a certain Haros hunter as the grown man walked around the deserted ballroom. Old lights worked fine, as the room was still the same when the bounty hunter remembered. Those beautifully decorated Greek column stood there as vines of green spew everywhere.

"May I have this dance with you?" a soft husky voice asked behind the Haros hunter. The hunter spin around as dark pitch black wild mane were still the same as that night. Those bright storm gray eyes shined with warmth and love behind the black feather mask, and that out stretched hand grabbed the hunter in. Hand in hand the two waltzed to their own silent music.

Not a single soul to disturb them, it was just them and each other.

**_"I love you too. Rufus Luxus Wilde."_**


End file.
